


For Grantaire's benefit

by spencersmith



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencersmith/pseuds/spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grantaire plays video games and kinda falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Grantaire's benefit

Grantaire has always prided himself in being a very goal-oriented kind of guy. He has a list, which is kind of an on-going bucket list thing. He basically only has one thing on the list at a time, and when he does that thing, he moves on to something else.

 

Ever since he got his driving license, he kind of doesn’t know what to occupy his time with. The license had been his goal for at least a year -- maybe more, but it was momentarily put on hold to be replaced with “get laid(!!!!!!!)”. He definitely managed that one. He still remembers ditching the New Year’s Eve party with Courfeyrac and then coming back all flushed and breathless. They don’t fuck anymore, but Grantaire’s over that. He’s 70% sure that Courfeyrac was only experimenting anyway. Not that Grantaire minds, because he got an orgasm out of it. A _shared_ orgasm.

 

Anyway, with his exams either far behind or far ahead of him, Grantaire doesn’t have any plans for the immediate future...which, all things considered, kind of bores him. His college isn’t exactly brimming with activity either, especially during midterm when most of his friends go home. He spends a lot of the day playing Spyro or jerking off. It’s not a bad life. He still wants something to do, though.

 

He’s almost at the last level of Enter The Dragonfly on the communal lounge PS2 when someone else comes into the room and distracts the heck out of him. He was in the zone.

 

“I was in the zone, man, what the he-- oh.”

 

When Grantaire actually looks up from the screen, there’s a blond kid standing in the lounge, and he is definitely not one of the random college kids from Grantaire’s dorm. He definitely would have noticed this guy before.

 

“I’m sorry! I was just kind of...wandering. I’m sorry.” Cute blond guy frowns. He looks kind of lost, but in a dignified way. Grantaire’s heart shreds up.

 

“No, no, it’s okay! I thought you were someone else.” He grins, staring dumbly at cute blond guy, who just shifts and looks like he’s about to leave. “Uh, would you like to play some...Spyro? Or. Yeah?”

 

Blond guy smiles. “Spyro?”

 

“Yeah! I mean it’s not, it’s not multiplayer or anything but we can take turns. I don’t mind watching.” Smooth.

 

“Uh, sure. Not like there’s much else to do anyway.” Grantaire shuffles over on the couch to give blond guy room to sit down. But not too much room. Grantaire can recognise an opportunity when one presents itself. “As long as you don’t mind.” Blond guy adds.

 

“No! no, no way, no. I need someone to hang out with anyway.”

 

Blond guy smiles at him again without meeting his eye and Grantaire just wants to stare at him. He’s really pretty. The way he sits on the couch with his legs tucked underneath him could drive a man crazy.

 

“I’m Grantaire,” He says quickly, in case he says anything stupider than that.

 

“Enjolras,” the guy says, holding out his hand for Grantaire to shake it. It’s really soft. “I’m from dorm B.”

 

“Holy shit, I’ve heard of you! You’re that guy who threw a fit in guidance because they were encouraging girls to avoid scientific courses! Up on the tables and everything!”

 

“It wasn’t a fit, it was a protest.” Enjolras frowns.

 

“I’m playing Spyro with a celebrity,”

 

“Oh, my god, I didn’t know word travelled so fast.” Enjolras covers his face with his hands, but it looks like he’s laughing. “Plus, we’re not even playing Spyro yet.” He mutters into his palms.

 

“Oh, yeah, fuck,” Grantaire purposefully drags his eyes away from Enjolras and looks at the screen. “So, do you want to do the last level or do you want to start a new game?”

 

“I’ll give the last level a go if you want.” Enjolras says, moving his hands away from his face and taking the controller that Grantaire hands him.

 

“Be my guest man, I haven’t been able to beat it since Sunday.”

  
  


After about ten minutes, Grantaire comes to the conclusion that Enjolras is badass. Admittedly he spends more time looking at Enjolras rather than the actual game, but in one or two tries Enjolras manages to get past everything Grantaire couldn’t. Plus, his hands look really good on the controller. Which isn’t a weird thing to think at all.

 

When the game credits roll, Enjolras turns to Grantaire and grins, and Grantaire seriously considers leaning in and kissing him. He wonders how he’d react. He doesn’t look straight, but Grantaire has been wrong in the past (fucking Marius).

 

“You’re a God,” Grantaire widens his eyes at Enjolras. “God of Spyro, mighty Apollo.”

 

Enjolras laughs openly, tilting his head back a little bit. He seems less guarded than he did earlier, which just makes it harder for Grantaire to stop staring at him.

 

“Isn’t this game for kids?”

 

“No way, it’s totally complex. I can’t believe you beat it.”

 

Enjolras looks down at his lap and smiles again, fiddling with the joystick on the controller.

A second passes.

  
“Do you want to go get some food?” Grantaire asks, stretching his arms out in front of him and trying to make it not seem like he’s asking Enjolras on a date. “I’ve got ten euro in my coat pocket that I found outside Carrefour.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this probably? maybe? should I?


End file.
